


Pulse

by FyrMaiden



Series: 2013 Klaine Advent [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn't realise that Kurt would be able to read his body like he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

Blaine’s body is a map of his life. On it is written every blow, every touch, every word that has been uttered to him. His shoulders speak to the child who couldn’t defend himself when he needed to, and his strong thighs to the four-year-old who just wanted his brother to tell him he was pretty good at dancing and spent the next fourteen years proving it. There are tender spots on his ribs that don’t feel different but evoke memories for him that he doesn’t want to relive, and places on his hips that makes him whimper and sob with pleasure. When he touches himself, he starts with his nipples and the soft skin of his thighs and revels in the catch and hammer of his heart against his ribs, the fine sheen of sweat on his skin as he presses the heel of his hand against his erection, palms himself until he comes with a groan before cleaning himself off and burying his face in his pillow and sleeping deeply until the morning.

He keeps himself very closed off. He doesn’t let people in easily. He doesn’t want to be responsible for other people’s safety. He starts to value himself based on what he can do for them, by the pride others take in him. His smile is wide and bright and he’s loved, and it’s enough. It doesn’t touch the places in him that are the most vulnerable. He _makes_ it enough.

He didn’t expect or anticipate Kurt. He certainly didn’t anticipate how open Kurt would make him. He didn’t expect Kurt to be able to gauge his emotions based on the set of his shoulders, or the light in his smile.

He didn’t know someone like Kurt would be able to move him the way he did.

Kurt reads him like his skin is Braille. Kurt reads his ticks and tremors. He feels him; the callouses on his hands, the knots in his arms, and his touch helps him to unwind. Kurt learns to speak his language. He learns to communicate with the songs Blaine knows, with soft words and softer touches, the smell of coffee and the quiet hum of the top 40.

When they’re ready, he learns Blaine’s body the same way he learned his heart. Blaine doesn’t hold back from him. He’s honest in his reactions. He’s honest in his need. Kurt learns the language of Blaine’s body with his tongue and his fingers, and the tremble of Blaine’s heart beneath his skin. Kurt learns the clench of his muscles, and the flex of his fingers, and he reads him as easily as he read Charlemagne. Blaine uses the word love freely, and with conviction, and Kurt hums his response into the rough skin of his throat.

Blaine didn’t expect Kurt, but he’s glad to have him.


End file.
